1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator insulation structure of a rotary electric machine and, particularly, of a stator winding having connection portions covered by insulation-resin-coating.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a stator of a vehicle AC generator has a stator winding formed of a plurality of conductor segments which are welded to one another. For example, JP-A-62-272836 or JP-A-63-274335 discloses such an armature coil. Such an armature coil is formed of conductor segments, which are welded to one another at their ends in a wave-wound type. The coil ends are covered with and supported by resin coating.
Because muddy water may get into the inside of the AC generator when the vehicle is driven on a rough road, it is necessary that insulation resin coating is coated after conductor segments are welded to one another at their ends. However, the above disclosed armature coil only has only support coating that covers conductor members of coil ends. There is no detailed explanation about the insulation performance. Because the support coating needs a certain hardness, gaps may be formed between conductor members and the resin coating. Therefore, muddy water or other electrolyte may get into the inside of the generator to cause an insulation failure. Therefore, it is necessary to tightly cover connection portions.